Torn Skies 1
by Tacitus Shadowrunner
Summary: Simon Blackwell was a normal teenager, thinking about universities and what to do before he had to get a job. But that was before he had the rug pulled out from under him. that was before he was thrown into the video game of his dreams. Bioshock infinite. But just as he thought he knew everything there was to know, the rug get pulled out from under him again. Rated M for Violence


_**Some of you might have already heard me from my Mass Effect Fanfic. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't finished that either. However, for the coming Nanowrimo—and to get my head off of some things I have decided to write Fanfic for Bioshock Infinite. I hope you like and continue to read this story. And please, please, please! Leave. Comments. For. Me. To. Read. It's hard to know how your story is doing by the statistics of visits alone. I hope you enjoy this Fanfic**_

_**-T.S. **_

Torn Skies Chapter 1 : The Lighthouse

_I removed the pieces of glass from my shoulder and my chest, small as they were they bothered you like the devil. I rolled over so that I could push myself up. Screeching echoed through the air growing farther and farther. "Right, Booker's on to it."_ _I whispered to myself. The idea was simple, worth a try, though not in any way easy. Any idea can be simple, but making it happen was a different matter entirely. _

"_Simon! Simon! They're already here!" I lifted myself to a crouch before shuffling to Elizabeth's side. "What are we going to do?"_

"_What we planned, Elizabeth," First I'd like to thank Songbird for screwing things up, and Handy-Men. And of course last and by all means _least_, Fanatic Columbian stragglers._ _Thank you for screwing up a plan so beautifully conceived! "This is going to take more work than what we planned—"_

"_I can do it!"_

_I nodded softly at her slight insecurity, "I was never going to deny your ability just telling you," I held her hand tight and smiled, she replied with a smile that seemed to be able to clear the dark Columbian sky. For a moment I wished that everything would stop and we could go away. Far Away. I stood up and faced the building's wooden walls. They were already thin, and though they hadn't collapsed Songbird had done his work. I sent a flock of crows with one hand then I let my Charge Vigor build up. Bouts of pain, and nuisance, can be heard from outside. Here we go. I downed a vial of blue salt and felt my stomach warm up with power. _

_In a second my _Charge_ would build up to a its limit, I reached down for my hand cannons. But the shuffling of feet stopped me. Elizabeth ran close to myself. "Whatever happens. I am glad I met you Simon Blackwell."_

"_So am I." She tiptoed up and planted kiss on my lips. Her lips, were warms and delicious despite the frigid Columbian air. "Now go, I have to do this alone, stay here and stay safe. Don't worry about me! If you do, remember this," Pause for effect. "I'm Simon Blackwell!" I grinned wider than I should, considering the circumstances, and then reached for the two Colt Hand Cannons at my waist. Holding one in each hand I cocked the barrel, then I reached in for the built up _Charge.

And then I let loose.

I fell to a crouch, following the staircase up the tower. A guard stood with his back facing to me. I pulled out my blade which grew to its full size after I threw it into the air. I caught it again, and then I rammed I blade into the man's back. The bloodied tip came out the man's chest in a small fountain of blood. I climbed to the top of the building where I found what I was looking for.

Admiral Havelock held Emily in his vise-like grip as he started to monologue. I have no time for this. I hit bend time and watched as the world bleached to grey, raised my crossbow and fired at his head. The bolt hit and as he began to fall backwards I blinked forth and caught Emily before the admiral plummeted to the ground below. SUCCESS!

Not a perfect ghost gameplay, not even low chaos, but I smiled as I achieved the decent ending, and watched as the title _Dishonored _flashed across the screen. I smiled and saved the game before turning my computer off. I walked over to my bed and shifted the pile of Brandon Sanderson books away and made space for sleeping. Before I could lay down however, a voice rang from below. It was mother. Walked out my room and down to my father's study. I saw them together, my father sitting with his face partially down, and mother looked at me. the eerie grew of the yellow street lights bathed the room. The pair looked sullen. Oh, damn…

I knew it was childish, I knew it wasn't right, but I ran up the stairs anyway—like child—and I slammed the door behind me. It wasn't everyday that you father's book deal, the one you were depending on to pay for your university, was cancelled and the publisher declared bankruptcy. But fate was a filthy little bugger. Two years, that was how long it took for us to find a book deal. Two years! I kicked the table hard enough for a half a dozen books to fall off. Maybe it was a Krav Maga perk, but it was still a hard kick by itself. I lay on the bed, angry enough to tear the whole world apart. At this rate I might as well go work for a pizza restaurant! What did I ever do? What in the hell did I ever do? I heard knocking at my door put I didn't want to listen. I grabbed my phone, but I put it on airplane mode and put on music. The I went out the window unto my roof. I watched the saw the sky and its twinkling stars. I pulled in my earphones and let music fuel my refuge.

The sky, however, wasn't what I came up here for. I climbed a little higher and stared into the distance. Then savored the sight. The city sparkled and twinkled far towards the horizon. Stark against the night sky. And for a moment I loved it. Just me, myself and the sky. Alone, I was at peace. I could think clearly, not clouded by anger, though I still felt intensely pissed with my life. Then again, it wasn't my parent's fault I realized. It didn't take me long to convince myself that what did was probably cruel reaction to what was an already difficult situation my parents had at hand. I guess I better apologize. But of all things I still wanted to remain here, under the stars, in the dim light of a distant metropolis. Just a little longer I convinced myself, even though I was close to shivering. Just a little… longer…

The first things I realized waking up was the spray of wind and water that basked my face. Where the hell..? I was in a boat! A boat to where? I panicked looking all around me there was little less than the sea. One that was rather stormy. I looked around warily: there were two oars. But there was nothing, scanning the horizon it was stormy seas all around. Dark skies and an even darker water. Without anything to guide me, I was bound to row in circles. I had to find something, something to tell the way. something—There! In the middle of the sea, in the middle of just about nowhere in fact, was a lighthouse! The light vanished but reappeared as the light rotated. I was reminded of _Bioshock_, when Jack apparently crashed in the middle of nowhere and there was a lighthouse. Though he fell in a plane crash, he didn't land in a boat. I manned the oars and rowed forward. Already drenched, I pocketed my phone, hoping that the case would do its job and guard against the water. No hope of getting signal here, though.

The tricky thing was timing your approach, and while I swam out to sea on several occasions, this was an entire boat. It was not the same as swimming, with a waves that threatened to dash your pathetic little rowboat against the rocks you would think twice before attempting anything. It was like trying to eat rice with a single chopstick—uh… granted not a very good analogy. Get the boat up to the pier; simple not easy. I worked the oars hard against the raging sea, going nearer and nearer. Until and wave swept me. I was so focused on trying to get to the pier the wave swept me off my ass, and just like that the boat missed the pier entirely.

I did the only thing I could: I panicked.

Wildly working the oars, I tried to get the boat into a boat house next to the pier. I had to get there. Because beyond that there was nothing but rocks to be dashed upon or endless sea. I was feeling quite confident until I realized that I was coming it too fast. Too late to stop I braced myself as the small rowboat rode the incoming wave and smashed into the boathouse. A crack sent a jolt throughout my body; the boat was gone. When it was over, the boat had a hole which, despite being small, was allowing for a lot of water to come in. Getting up to get out of the boat I noticed something. Something akin ringing. Bells? No, not bells. More like coins, chinking. They came from underneath the seat. I looked and sure enough there was a small box filled with coin. Silver coins with eagles on them, the box had dozens of them. I was about to examine them when I realized I was in a sinking boat. And out I went. Spilling some coins in the effort. But I couldn't care less, there was light inside. It seemed warm and I was drenched. I pocketed what I could and trodden on. In wet clothes and soggy slippers.

But even as I approached the light house there was something quite eerie about it. something was not right. Despite that: out here, drenched and cold—in there, nice and warm. I had no difficulty in choosing. As I approached a man emerged from inside. He carried a lantern and what must have been cane.

"Excuse me!" I yelled above the crashing waves, "Do you think I could shelter inside for a bit, maybe use the phone?" he stayed silent. "Excuse me sir? Hello? Yes? I've been in a boat and was sailing about and I am rather lost do you think I could—"

"Turn around, son. And go back from whence you came!" The gruff voice had no difficulty speaking clearly, despite the raging sea.

"I would if I could but I don't even know where I am. I don't even have a boat anymore" I took another step, desperate to get out of the rain. "Could I please shelter in there for a bit? I'm terribly—"

"Get back. Son." The man lifted his cane.

It wasn't cane.

It was a rifle, and he had aimed right at me. Inside, some of my martial arts instinct came alive. There was an itch, an itch to get him. "Stay back, son, then I want you to go back from where you came from and see to it that—" the wave emerged from nowhere and swept the both of us nearly all they way off the pier. When the man got up, I was waiting for him. I kicked leg, not nearly enough to break it only paralyze it. He tried to aim the rifle but it was too long, I snapped it back down to the wooden floor and out of his hand with my foot. Another wave. This time he got up first, kicked me in the stomach, but discontinued. He looked for his rifle. I got back up to my feet in time to meet his rifle.

The gun was halfway up when I grabbed the end and pushed it out of my way. A shot was fired. I landed a strike into his nose that left him paralyzed but still in the fight. I drew fist back to his and then—WAVE…

I was swept off my feet and fell unto the pier. I held on with all I could. He was swept off his feet and fell unto the rocks below. His body—and the rifle—was swept away by the waves. I cursed at the sea and walked into the building—then froze. "Of thy sins, I will wash thee." Where have I heard that before? "From Sodom shall I lead thee." I rushed out to see that lighthouse. Then rushed the see the writings. Then I rushed up the stair but then stopped. I took the coin out of my pocket. One side was engraved with a scroll a key and sword. Then, with hands shaking, I turned it over. And with eyes wide and mouth agape, I saw the words _Columbia_.

"I'm in Bioshock Infinite…" I whispered. "I'm in Bioshock Infinite!" I yelled. "I'm in a video game! I'm in a video game! A Bloody awesome one!" I yelled my head off, it was pretty awesome and who cares? It wasn't like there was anyone else on the li—

"Billy, you found out what that noise was!" yelled a voice. I wasn't alone. The figure came down the stair, holding a hammer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

I was most definitely not alone.


End file.
